hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Gido
|name = Gido |kana = ギド |rōmaji = Gido |japanese voice = Kohei Kowada (1999) Tōru Nara (2011) |english voice = Corby Proctor (1999) Spike Spencer (2011) |manga debut = Chapter 48 |anime debut = Episode 39 (1999) Episode 29 (2011) |gender = Male |status = Alive |occupation = Heavens Arena Fighter |type = EnhancementHunter × Hunter - Volume 7, Chapter 60 |abilities = Battle Waltz Tornado Top Shotgun Blues |image gallery = yes}} Gido (ギド, Gido) is one of the three fighters who challenge Gon and Killua on the 200th floor of the Heavens Arena.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 6, Chapter 49 Appearance Gido is a man who lost the lower half of his body in his first Heavens Arena fight, and had it replaced with a metal prosthetic peg leg. He supports himself with a wooden cane. He wears a red robe and conical hat from his torso up, and a breathing mask underneath it. His face has never been seen, as he has never entered the ring without his outfit and conical hat. Personality Gido has a ruthless personality, resorting even to kidnapping and blackmailing to get his way. He is intent on becoming a Floor Master in order to live off the money and fame of the rank despite lacking the necessary strength, for which reason he only fights opponents weaker than himself. He seems to be rather sadistic, cackling when Gon rescinded his Ten and declaring himself willing to fulfill his death wish. Background At some point in his life, Gido reached the 200th floor of the Heavens Arena without knowing Nen. He was thus "initiated" by an opponent whose malicious aura attack deprived him of his legs. Prior to fighting Gon and Killua, he totalized four wins and one loss, never losing after his injury. Plot Heavens Arena arc When Gon and Killua learn how to use Nen and reach the 200th floor, Riehlvelt, Gido, and Sadaso confront them, waiting for them to registerHunter × Hunter - Volume 6, Chapter 48 to pick them as their next opponents. He is designated as Gon's challenger for the following day, May 11th. When the match begins, he launches ten of his Nen-enhanced tops at the boy with Battle Waltz, rapidly scoring six points. Gon is launched out of the ring and realizes the tops are not targeting him specifically, so he rushes at Gido, who however sends him crashing out of bounds with Tornado Top. He is surprised when Gon enters a state of Ten and mocks him, but, to his shock, the boy becomes capable of dodging his tops.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 6, Chapter 50 The battle continues like that for over an hour, with Gido adding almost forty tops, until Gon takes a false step and is hit, breaking his arm in the process. Gido wins the match.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 6, Chapter 51 When, two months later, Gon has recovered from their fight and has begun training under Wing again, Gido, Sadaso, and Riehlvelt confront the boys again, but Gon refuses to fight before June 10th.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 7, Chapter 56 To force his hand, they kidnap Zushi, but immediately run into Killua, who accepts to give each of them a free win. They set Zushi free, but, against Killua's terms, Gido leaves one of Zushi's shoes in front of Gon's door and phones the boy to blackmail him into arranging a fight against each of them. Killua discovers the fraud, and, on May 29th, the day of his match against Sadaso, threatens to kill him if he does not leave the Heavens Arena.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 7, Chapter 57 Sadaso obeys and phones Riehlvelt, informing him of his suspicion that Killua is an assassin. Riehlvelt insists on not giving up, speculating Killua did not come to him because he does not know his ability. Killua, however, reveals to be in the room with him and Gido, stating that is not the case and proving he can surprise them anytime. When he leaves, the two resolve to fight fair and square.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 7, Chapter 58 On June 4th, Gon has his rematch against Gido, who uses Tornado Top right off the bat, thinking to himself Gon will be unable to snag him with his fishing rod. He initially appears to be right when the hook bounces off him, but Gon capsizes the flagstone he is spinning on, flooring him. The boy is immediately on top of Gido, who tries to surrender, but Gon snaps his metal peg leg in two with one punch and warns him he will be merciless should they take Zushi hostage again. Unable to continue, Gido loses the match. Five days later, Gido loses to Killua by default.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 7, Chapter 59 Equipment Dancing Tops ( , Butō Goma—lit. "Dance-battle Spinning Tops"):''' Gido's main weapon is a set of spinning tops which he infuses with his aura. He normally deploys 10 at once, but he has as many as 50. According to Wing, he probably feels great personal affinity with them, which improves their response to his aura. Abilities & Powers In the past, Gido must have been a capable martial artist, having reached the 200th floor of the Heavens Arena without knowing Nen and without the use of weapons.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 6, Chapter 47 His fighting style is centered on his Nen abilities and capitalizes on the restrictions in place at the Heavens Arena. He has a good sense of balance, moving around using only one peg leg and a cane, and he is so accustomed to spinning at tremendous speed he does not suffer any backlash from it. However, after his injury he fought only opponents new to Nen, declaring himself to be rather weak, and in fact he was easily defeated by Gon when he had only mastered three of the Four Major Principles. Nen Gido is an Enhancer. He is proficient in two, if not three, Nen categories, and is capable of utilizing at least Ten, Shu, and Hatsu. One of his main Nen abilities, which involves Manipulation, consists in infusing his tops with his aura and giving them the command to attack anything within range after being spun. The orders cannot be complex, but due to their size and heightening their rotational forces, Gido can keep the tops spinning for hours. Each one of them is as powerful as a sledgehammer, but they are fragile enough that they broke upon coming in contact with Gon's Ren. Since he is able to maintain aura around them when he is no longer in contact with them, it seems that he is also an Emission user. Battles Trivia * Gido, Riehlvelt, and Sadaso all have developed Nen abilities related to the injury they suffered during their Baptism. In Gido's case, Tornado Top makes use of his peg leg to allow him to spin. Anime and Manga Differences * In Nippon Animation's adaptation, Gido has both legs intact.Hunter × Hunter - Episode 39 (1999) Translations around the World References Navigation es:Gido fr:Guido Category:Male characters Category:Enhancers Category:Heavens Arena fighters Category:Antagonists